


One By One, ‘Til Only One’s Standing

by Rocketro



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All of them are between 12 and 18, Basically just chose a bunch of people from MCC, De-Aged Characters, Gen, Hunger Games AU, I don’t watch most of the background YouTubers, Murder, SO ORIGINAL, Sorry if some background characters are ooc, lots of death, making another story even though I have loads, of unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketro/pseuds/Rocketro
Summary: The 125th annual Hunger Games has approached, with a twist being that double the amount of tributes would be participating. Even less a chance for a tribute to win.Dream and Technoblade plan on winning, no matter what. It's what they'd both been raised for after all.Skeppy just wants to protect his friends.Tommy wants to prove that even a 12-year-old kid from an overlooked district can win instead of all of those stuck-up Capitol pets.Fundy is confident that, with his technology, he will easily get the glory earned from becoming the champion.However, anything can happen during the Hunger Games, and all of these tributes's opinions may change, for better or for worse.
Relationships: InTheLittleWood/NettyPlays, LDShadowlady/Smallishbeans, Shipping people who aren’t actually in a romantic relationship is weirdchamp, Very minor ships with people who are married, lots of friendship here though
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. The Reaping

As the two names were called, Tommy couldn’t help but feel relieved. Sure, he talked big when saying that he’d easily beat those pretentious rich brats, but he was still glad to escape from a probable death. He still felt kinda bad for the two tributes, a dark purple-haired girl who couldn’t have been much older than Tommy and an older brunette boy that seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen.

But, Tommy couldn’t be that lucky.

“And, as the special twist since this is the 125th annual Hunger Games, we are drawing the names of two more tributes!”

“First name, Meghan Strawburry!”

A small blonde girl was ushered up onto the stage, obviously terrified. A nearby woman, who Tommy assumed was her mother, started crying loudly.

The girl had on a flower crown, and Tommy couldn’t help but shake his head at that. She seemed like a weak pacifist, an easy target for the well-trained tributes from the career districts. From the looks of the brunette boy onstage, Tommy wasn’t the only one on that train of thought.

“Now, the fourth and final tribute from District Ten for this year’s Hunger Games is...”

Tommy felt nervous. He didn’t know why. There were so many kids from twelve-years-old to eighteen, why would he happen to get picked? It was his first year being eligible to get drawn, so the odds were high that he wouldn’t be chosen for a few years, if at all. His family was pretty well off, not too poor, so he didn’t have to put his name in more than necessary for extra food.

“Tommy Innit!”

Tommy felt his heart drop as he was escorted, more like dragged, to the stage.

Just his luck.

~~~  
Dream would win.

He wasn’t being cocky or idiotic, it was just a fact.

He was from a wealthy district, meaning that more sponsors would be watching him and sending him special advantages, like more effective weapons or clean water.

Being part of District One, Dream has been training since he could remember. That would make it even more likely for him to win.

The main challenges would be the other tributes from his district, the second one, and, mainly, the fourth one.

Dream was chosen as the second tribute, and the addition of two other people fazed him very little. It would make everything just a little bit more challenging, but he would manage.

Speaking of the tributes from his district, they would all be pretty big threats as well.

Michael was incredibly stealthy, Hbomb was older and all-around generally skilled, and Quig, despite being quite young, was very cunning and could escape sticky situations with relative ease.

Dream was curious about the strengths of the other tributes. Despite him knowing that he would, statistically, win, he could still be able to learn from these people. It could come in handy some day.

~~~  
Technoblade also knew he would leave victorious.

After all, he was the legendary Technoblade, who hadn’t been defeated for years in the training arena, even against multiple foes.

He had been waiting impatiently he past four years to get his name drawn, and it was finally his turn to reck all those poor, less-skilled nerds.

District Four had three other tributes who were good enough, but none of them could compare to the self-proclaimed “Blood God”.

These tributes were masters at different skills; archery, parkour and stamina, and speed.

But Technoblade was skilled with a sword and could think up plans on a whim that would devestate opponents. He could best any of these tributes in a one vs one, or even a three vs one, any day (and he had before).

Technoblade would win, and would slaughter countless tributes mercilessly. It was what he was trained for, wasn’t it?

He wouldn’t get attached. That would just be idiotic on his part.  
~~~  
Fundy was a survivor.

Even in a relatively rich district, like Distict Three, there were still poor areas. And because there were so many rich citizens, the price of average items like food and water cost more than in the poorer districts.

So he had to survive some way, and his inventions (while being genius) couldn’t earn him enough while his dad worked constantly for the minimum amount of money that his employers could get away with giving him.

Even when Fundy would trade for extra food and paid in a higher chance in the Hunger Games, he and his father barely scraped by.

When his dad came home late at night and saw that there was an extra loaf of bread on the table, he assumed it was something that Fundy had earned.

It rarely was.

Fundy was a survivor, and he had to survive this. He would. 

All those high-up buyers at the market who laughed at him for his inventions would feel sorry once Fundy won the games! 

Fundy was a survivor, and he didn’t care how much blood he got on his hands during the games.

It didn’t matter if he knew most of the other tributes from his district, it didn’t matter if most of them were extremely generous or if they muttered words of encouragement at him after his name got called. It didn’t matter that whenever he imagined himself actually taking a life from somebody he knew, he became nauseous.

He would get back home safe.  
~~~  
Skeppy hated everything about this.

When it was just him and this other guy it was fine. He was panicking, and the other guy looked super intimidating, but it was okay.

What wasn’t okay was the twist to add more tributes.

And what definitely was not okay was one of his best friends’s name getting called as well.

“Fancy seeing you here,” his friend muttered, trying to give a smile, although Skeppy could definitely see how scared his friend was.

But Skeppy gave a strained smile of his own as well. “You too, Finn. Come here often?”

The other guy who got called up with Finn looked nice enough. He was older, maybe seventeen or eighteen, and had blond hair. Although he didn’t look very powerful strength-wise, Skeppy had an odd feeling that this person was more than he seemed.

As the announcer was still talking to the crowd, Skeppy made a vow to himself.

He didn’t care what happened, he just had to make sure that Finn survived.


	2. Chariot Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes parade, dressed in strange outfits, on chariots past a crowd of people. Five tributes have something to say about their weird costumes.

Tommy hated this whole parade thing. 

Not only was he stuck on a chariot with tons of eyes and cameras trained on him, but he was also wearing a stupid outfit.

The outfit wasn't as stupid as some other district's, but he still felt very awkward in it.

It was a cowboy outfit. A white shirt, a weird brown leather jacket, and a large brown cowboy hat. He also had tall boots that matched his hat and jacket. Tommy supposed it could be worse, though. He could've been dressed up like a cow or something.

It still wasn't his first choice of clothes to wear.

At least he was able to take a token from home, a small pin of the disc Mellohi that he got for a birthday present a few years ago. Mellohi was his favorite disc, just above Cat, and reminded him of his family.

The older brunette boy, who Tommy had learned was named Jerome, had the same outfit as Tommy did, while the girls had red jackets, hats, and boots instead of brown ones.

Since they were from the tenth district, it took a while for their chariot's turn to start parading. Tommy took a quick glance at the two chariots behind him.

The chariot directly behind him was District Eleven.

All of the tributes there were boys, the youngest one around Tommy's age while the oldest was around Jerome's age. They all wore white shirts with overalls and a wreath of different kinds of plants. 

The youngest had a wreath of wheat, almost too big for his head. The oldest one, who despite being taller and older looking seemed more fragile than most of the younger ones, wore a sugarcane wreath. The other two, one who had a large patch over one eye, wore a corn wreath while the other had a barely wreath. Pretty weird.

District Twelve, which Tommy could just barely see, looked more dirty than cool. They wore overalls with white shirts, similar to District Eleven. However, their outfits and faces were covered in soot and dirt. They all had on miner hats with their bright lights on. It looked really stupid for people who wanted to seem intimidating and ready for the games, but at least people could definitely tell what district they were representing.

In the chariot ahead of him, District Nine, was pretty much the same as District Eleven. They all had golden shirts, tan dress pants, and wreaths of wheat on their heads. At least they weren't dressed up as loaves of bread, like tributes from their district had in the past.

With a sigh, Tommy realized it was time for their chariot to start moving towards the training center and past the crowd of people.

Looking at his fellow tributes, Jerome met his eye and gave him a reassuring smile. Tommy nodded in return, and prepared himself.

~~~  
Dream, despite heavily disliking the chariot ride, knew it was necessary. 

After arguing plenty of times that his mask was his token from home and that he refused to take it off, Dream was finally allowed to wear it on the chariot.

The mask was pretty simple, to be honest.

Just a plastic face mask with a smiley face on it. The eyes looked like they were drawn in marker, when actually they were similar to a one-way window. On the outside, it appeared pitch black, while to Dream, his vision was clear as day.

This also intimidated some people, saying that Dream had some sort of sixth sense, or making up horror stories on how his face was actually mauled.

None of it was true, but it was all greatly amusing.

Dream was from District One, which meant they had to be adorned with jewels and other such luxury items.

Dream wore a purple shirt with a darker purple cape, along with black pants and purple boots to match his cape. Glittering white gems littered the cape and boots, while a golden crown with diamonds was placed on his head.

The other three tributes wore similar outfits, the only differences being the color of gems. One had vibrant pink, one had dark blue, and one had a light red.

Dream was thankful for his mask as the chariot drove past the hoard of people. At least he wouldn't have to act interested.

~~~  
Technoblade hated the parade with every fiber of his being.

Not only was he forced to wear a ridiculous outfit, but the stylists told him to "smile". Gross, he definitely wouldn't be doing any of that.

At least Techno was able to wear his pig mask, a small rubber mask that covered the top half of his face that he had taken from his home as a token. The stylists had asked him to take it off for the parade, but after Techno narrowed his eyes at them and glared, they didn't protest any further.

Techno wore a dark blue-green loose shirt which had a scale pattern similar to a fish. His pants were a similar color, and he wore a blue cape with small white pearls on it. He also had a trident necklace.

The three other nerds beside him wore the same outfit, although the girl, False something, had a pearl necklace instead of a trident one.

Rolling his eyes, Techno stared at the cheering crowd with an uninterested look. What a bunch of nerds.

~~~  
Fundy wasn't sure how to feel about this whole thing.

First of all, Fundy was dressed in a tight gray outfit with a bunch of lights and wires strung around it. It felt super uncomfortable, but Fundy could get through it (not without complaining to his fellow tributes first, though).

The other tributes from his district looked pretty uncomfortable as well.

Fundy's token was in the back of the chariot, along with the other District Four tributes's things. He knew it seemed babyish for a thirteen-year-old, but he brought along a small fox plushie. If someone commented on it, at least he knew who he would target first (except if it was that guy with the pig mask, he was pretty scary).

Bored, Fundy looked at some of the other districts.

Ahead of him, four tributes wore golden armor, along with a helmet. Half of them had a blue plume while the other half had red ones.

Behind him was District Four, the guy in the pig mask seeming as intimidating as ever. Fundy didn't look at them too long, afraid that guy would make eye contact.

District Five wore black long-sleeved shirts and long black pants or long skirts with small flashing lightbulbs attached to them. Fundy scoffed, it looked like a bad rip-off to his own outfit

One of Fundy's district-mates elbowed him, causing Fundy to look up at them, annoyed.

The tribute, sporting ginger hair and glasses, gestured Fundy to smile as he looked at all the cameras pointed towards them.

Begrudgingly, Fundy obliged, but he didn't looked anyone in the eye or stare straight into the camera.

Not because he was nervous or anything, he just didn't feel like doing that.

~~~  
Skeppy, despite the circumstances, was glad he knew one of his fellow tributes.

Even though the tension was pretty thick, Skeppy and Finn made small jokes to make each other and the other two tributes laugh. They all needed that kind of familiarity and normalcy, like Skeppy and Finn acting like total idiots. 

Finn had poked fun at Skeppy, who brought a small plastic diamond toy. In response, Skeppy had stuck out his tongue.

Their district was dressed as trees. Very original.

They wore brown shirts, brown pants, and brown dress shoes (which made Skeppy's feet cramp). There were crowns of leaves that sat on top of their heads (Skeppy's was definitely better looking than Finn's, no matter what the other said).

Since they had some free time, they took a few minutes to poke fun of the other district's outfits.

District Six wore blue suits with trains on them ("Looks like a onesie for a toddler," Finn had snickered).

Behind them, District Eight was a mix-match of compatible colors. ("Imagine having an outfit representing your district that supplies outfits," Skeppy had whispered to Finn).

One tribute had orange and green (which went together surprisingly decent enough), one wearing sunglasses had purple and blue, a girl with long blonde hair had pale blue and yellow, and a girl with light brown hair who wore black and teal.

At one point, while they were looking at District Eight, the tribute wearing sunglasses looked up at Skeppy and Finn. 

Finn started to look away awkwardly when Skeppy, grinning, stopped him.

"Assert your dominance early, Finn!" Skeppy tried for say seriously.

Finn nodded, hiding a smile, as they stared right back at the tribute. The tribute raised an eyebrow, but looked away after the eye contact had been going on for far too long to be comfortable.

"We scared him away!" Finn announced.

"Mission accomplished!" Skeppy replied, high-giving Finn before they both broke out in a fit of giggles.

Skeppy wish he could go on like that forever, momentarily forgetting the bloodbath that would occur in just a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s POV do you guys find the most interesting so far? And which one do you think fits the character the best?


	3. Training

The reality of the situation was starting to really settle in for Tommy.

Not only would he be away from his family, his home, and his life, but he would also be struggling with finding food, water, and other such resources while dodging arena traps. And that didn't even mention the threat of forty-seven other tributes, most of them older and more skilled than him, fighting to the death.

And there he was, being trained alongside his former district-mates who he would be forced to fight against.

Sword fighting was a lot harder than Tommy thought.

In all of the story books he read when he was little, along with folk tales passed down for generations, the hero always fought flawlessly and mastered the skill in days flat. Tommy wasn't like that.

Not only did he have to learn how to attack, but also where would hurt the most, how to knock the enemy unconscious, the easiest way to kill, ways to defend, and how to stay balanced. And this was just the basics for one type of weapon!

Jerome seemed pretty comfortable with the whole sword fighting thing. When Tommy asked him about it (extremely politely, of course), Jerome had vaguely stated that he had practiced a few times before (which annoyed Tommy). Despite constant persisting, Jerome still wouldn't budge, and Tommy had to continue with his lessons.

At least he was doing better with the sword than that Strawburry girl was who, despite being a year older, was a lot smaller and more unsteady with the heavy weapon.

The other tribute there, an older girl named BBPaws (what was with all of these weird names?) had about the same luck as Tommy with a sword, which meant she just barely got the extremely basic steps down.

They had two mentors (a winner of the games from their district). They all worked together for a bit, before being split up. The two girls practiced with someone named Jameskii, while Tommy and Jerome were paired together.

Tommy and Jerome practiced under a self-proclaimed doctor (Tommy had asked this “Dr.” Gluon for credentials, but just got an annoyed look in response).

There were so many weapons to remember.

Swords, axes, bows, crossbows (he would’ve accidentally shot his mentor in the eye if not for Dr. Gluon’s quick reflexes), spears, and tridents. Then there were more impractical weapons, like shovels or slingshots, that could be useful if you knew how to use them (which Tommy still had no clue).

They were even taught a little about training pets. A few years ago, the tributes had no weapons besides a pile of bones and a load of wild wolves.

Tommy chatted the other tributes's ears off, and they talked back a few times. They were pretty decent people, not total jerks, but Tommy couldn't stop thinking about the games.

In just a few days, at least three people out of this group will be dead.

That whole thing kinda put a damper on the mood.

~~~  
Sword fighting was child's play. Dream had been learning how to fight with swords since he was six or seven, it was nothing new.

He and the other tributes from his district sparred for a bit, before sharpening up on weapon skills. The mentors couldn’t really teach them anything they didn’t already know, so they mainly just stood back and watched. Each tribute was still assigned a mentor, for the whole thing with making sponsorships easier, and Dream was assigned to the most recent winner, GizzyGazza.

Not too helpful, but could still provide a tidbit of information about the games that Dream might not have been aware of.

Nevertheless, the tributes kept sharpening up their skills.

One tribute was practicing throwing daggers into practice dummies, one was chopping up the dummies with an axe, and one was impaling the dummies with a trident. Dream, himself, was practicing with a crossbow.

The crossbow had been a pretty recent addition to the Cornucopia, only appearing in the last four games, so Dream took advantage of the fact that not many tributes would be familiar with the weapon. 

The shields were pretty knew, as well, but not as hard to get the basics down as it was with the crossbow. If someone's swinging at you or shooting an arrow, quickly fling your arm with the shield to protect yourself. Take advantage of other tributes who have shields to use to propel yourself over them and attack them from behind before they'd even know what was happening.

A strategy fit for a winner.

~~~  
Technoblade was bored. 

Training was easy, defeating the other tributes from his district was easy, and winning the Hunger Games would be easy.

His mentor, a nerd called Mefs, couldn’t teach him anything knew. He couldn’t even defeat Techno, but then again, nobody could.

The other tributes’s mentors seemed like bigger losers than Mefs, so at least the Capitol had attempted at giving him a good mentor. At least they weren’t rooting against him for being too good, like training groups back at District Four had done.

But that didn’t matter, he would win this boring competition and continue being undefeated.

~~~  
Fundy hated training.

It made his body sore, and took a lot of energy. He didn’t really care if it was “necessary”, he was from District Three! He could just build traps to kill tributes without having to even touch a weapon.

Sword fighting was tiring, Fundy was sure he would sleep deeply tonight. And most likely wake up even more sore.

Alas, his mentor (some guy named MiniMuka), didn’t seem to care.

Since Fundy’s district only had three alive victors, two of them had to share. And those two were the two youngest, Fundy and Bitzel.

The ginger guy, who Fundy learned was named fWhip, had his own mentor, as did this brunette guy (someone called Georgenotfound).

Bitzel was nice enough, he had a dry sense of humor and was kind of awkward after just meeting Fundy, but he seemed pretty cool. 

Wait, no. You can’t...

Bitzel was just there, a kill to claim and a step closer to victory. Not a friend, or ally, or even a good person. Someone in this killing game just like Fundy, someone who would pretend to be friendly before stabbing him in the back, probably quite literally.

It was Fundy against everyone else, and he had to remember that.

~~~  
Apparently the people who organized mentors had heard that Skeppy and Finn were a extremely chaotic, especially when close together.

There were three mentors, so Skeppy and Finn would be split up.

Skeppy had this mentor called Raefessor, who seemed pretty chill, while Finn had a mentor named JC.

The two other tributes, a blond older boy and a brunette boy with hair pulled back in a ponytail, had a different mentor. Skeppy had still not learned their names, probably because he was too busy messing around with Finn (and too apprehensive to get close to others he would be pitted up against).

After being taught the basics of sword fighting, the mentors made the mistake of having the tributes have a practice fight. And, since they were all going against each other at some point in this practice fight, Skeppy and Finn would be fighting each other.

They went against each other almost last.

“And....,” Raefessor rose up a hand, then lowered it quickly. “Fight!”

Skeppy wasn’t sure that’s how people started sword fights, but it was apparently that’s how they were started for this group.

“I’ll let you know, I am the KING of sword fighting!” Skeppy announced.

Skeppy swiped towards Finn with the wooden practice sword, and his friend easily dodged.

“Wow, some king,” Finn grinned.

“Oh, shut up!”

The fight went on, the two sharing friendly banter. After a murmured comment from Finn, which the others couldn’t here, both Skeppy and Finn burst into laughter until the mentors had to call the fight a draw.

Though he’d hate to admit it, Skeppy was sort of glad he had a friend there. Finn made things a lot more interesting, that was for sure.


End file.
